the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Attempted Murder of Jenna Darabond
In the Season 3 finale, Jenna Darabond was brutally stabbed by Tanya Berkowitz while Jenna served time in prison for burning down the Atchison Mall. It has been viewed as one of the most unexpected things to have happened in ''The Most Popular Girls in School''. Prior events In the season finale of Season 2 Jenna made her first physical appearance on the series, watching through binoculars Mackenzie Zales, cursing her name and swearing revenge. It's revealed in the next season that Jenna harbors a major grudge on Mackenzie that's history goes back just before the Deandra - bathroom incident. While Jenna was still on the Overland Park Cheer Squad, she was in charge of watching the door to their bathroom. While guarding her post, she sees Mackenzie making out with Jenna's boyfriend, Justin Michaelson. Infuriated, she decides to ditch her post; when Deandra appears Jenna tells her that her name is actually Ashley Katchadorian, and that Deandra could go in and use the bathroom, which starts the whole debacle with Trisha accusing Ashley of causing all the drama that lead to the Cheer Squad losing their bathroom and center lunch table, as well as getting Deandra's arms ripped off in the process (although Jenna didn't mean for Deandra to lose her arms, saying "That was fucked up"). Jenna's revenge scheme Afterwards, Jenna wasn't seen again, and throughout the series she had only been mentioned by name from the other members of the squad, mostly just asking if anyone knew where she was. It was originally believed Jenna had mono, or that her dad might have died. In reality, Jenna was setting out to destroy the squad's lives. In the season 3 opening episode, she reveals while she was gone she actually set fire to the Atchison Mall, as she knew the Atchison High Cheer Squad would go to the Oakpark Mall and have both squads meet and fight for their territory, risking Overland Park their place at the mall. She knew the two would have to face one another at Cheer Nationals, and she had hoped Atchison would get the better of them, as Ashley had turned her back on her squad after being berated by Trisha and taught Atchison Overland Park's whole routine. But, to her dismay, her plan didn't work as Overland Park ended up coming out victorious. When she returns to class, after upsetting Mackenzie and Brittnay after they find out it was her that caused all the drama, she lets it be known that her revenge had only just begun. Jenna introduces "hipster culture" to the school as a ploy to make the cheerleaders less and less popular, as hipsters generally dislike things too popular, and at first it works. Jenna recruits Jenna Dapananian, a squad member, and makes Justin leave the football team, making both parties lose a member and severely hurts their chances of both cheering and winning the State game. She also enlists Jonathan Getslinhaumer, whom is also on the football team, as she knows he could easily cause the team to lose for her. Mackenzie fights back Mackenzie doesn't lay down and accept her defeat; she instead makes it her mission to up Jenna at any cost. She desperately seeks out new members for the squad, enrolling Shay Van Buren as head cheerleader (even though Mackenzie can't stand her), Trisha 2, and Saison Margeurite. She has Shay help the team by hiring a professional choreographer to help the team with their attitude and appearance, going as far as to design the squad new, more intimidating uniforms. With their social status improving, Mackenzie also begins to have the squad hang out at various hipster hot spots, like a second hand clothing store and the coffee shop. But as they're moving around, suddenly Brittnay's car is set on fire; Brittnay believes Jenna did it and quickly punches her in the face. They're all sent to have a parent-teacher conference where the squad is told if they do anything bad again they won't be allowed to cheer. Mackenzie's revenge and Jenna's arrest In a last act of vengeance Jenna puts together a concert to go on at the same time as the State game, hoping it would make people not care for the game at all. But her plan backfires as the concert audience grows bored of the music that's played and ditches it for the game. Angrily Jenna confronts Mackenzie about it; Mackenzie then calls over the police and has Jenna handcuffed for burning down the Atchison Mall, proving it by playing a voice memo she recorded on Deandra's robotic arm of Jenna confessing the crime. Jenna states her dad will help her, as he was a senator, but Mackenzie shows Jenna a video of her dad resigning office after causing a sex scandal after he had slept with Cameron Van Buren. Mackenzie reveals that she had been quietly been plotting her own revenge on Jenna; she knew that after Brittnay's car was blown up Brittnay would punch her, leading to the conference, and that she called both Jenna's dad and Cameron so they could meet, knowing Cameron would hit on him as she's a whore, thus leading to a sex scandal and having him unable to help her get out of jail easily. Jenna still swears she wasn't the one that blew up Brittnay's car, and it's then that Mackenzie reveals it was actually her who did. Mackenzie lets Jenna know that no matter what she could have done Mackenzie would come out on top. Jenna is then escorted away by the authorities. Jenna begs Than to throw the game for her, but now that he's so accepted by the team he goes against her and helps them win State. The entirety of her plot failed. The murder attempt While sitting in prison, a guard tells Jenna she has a visitor, which surprises her as she thinks no one would want to see her. It turns out to be Tanya Berkowitz; Tanya asks Jenna if it was her that burned the Atchison Mall down. When Jenna says it was, Tanya then stabs her six times in the stomach, whispering in her ear "I...loved...that mall", pushes her to the ground, and then leaves. Jenna sits on the floor, muttering the words "It's so...cold..." before falling back and losing conciousness. Originally believed to be dead Due to the ambiguity of the scene, most of the fandom believed Jenna had actually died in the attack. The creators never went on record, mention in a post on any of the show's or even their own personal profiles, if or not she was still alive or if she had died. Her status became known in the beginning of season 4 when Rachel Tice yells at Mackenzie that her friend was made into a "pin cushion" because of her, and that "now" she's "starring in the next season of Orange is the new Black", meaning she is in fact alive. Fate of Jenna Darabond After nearly being killed, Jenna received medical attention at an undisclosed hospital (or in the hospital wing of the prison she served time in). She received treatment throughout most of season 4 without being seen on the show until episode 67, where she made her final, yet brief, appearance. In the aftermath of her arrest, Brittnay turned against Mackenzie after finding out Mackenzie blew up her car, thus betraying her and a promise Mackenzie made her vowing never to "fuck her over". Brittnay goes on a personal mission to properly get her revenge on Mackenzie, becoming a mercenary cheerleader. In her scheme Brittnay snuck into Mackenzie's house and stole an embarrassing video of Mackenzie and planned to show it at the End of the Year dance at school; Mackenzie fights back by hiring four tough mercenary cheerleaders of her own and sicks them on her to get the video back, which leads to a large gun battle where Brittnay comes out victorious. Jenna's last appearance comes during Brittnay and the other cheerleaders' car chase as they pursue her. The cheerleaders' car goes out of control and smashes into Jenna's hospital room, driving right over her, just after her doctor says how miraculous her recovery is. The men slowly back out of the room, and her doctor asks his nurse what Jenna's time of death is, which isn't given. References Category:Events